Rito Village
Rito Village is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is the main village of the Rito people, located in the Tabantha Frontier region of Hyrule. It is a collection of platforms, stairs, and huts that sits atop the largeset island plateau in Lake Totori. The village itself has a fair climate though it gets colder should one climb up the mountain spire beyond the village platforms, though this is primarily due to the high altitude. Huck warns Hylian travelers of the cold temperatures found at altitudes higher than Rito Village and suggests they bundle up with Snowquill armor set that he makes which is sold at Brazen Beak by his business partner Nekk. Rito Village has many unique shops that sell food, armor, and even arrows. The Swallow's Roost is a special Inn that features extremely comfortable Rito-down Beds. The Akh Va'quot Shrine is located on the island's southwest portion connected to the village by a landing platform that doubles as a walkway leading to the Shrine would serves as a fast travel point for the village and nearby Rito Stable once its Travel Gate is activated. Divine Beast Vah Medoh circles through the air around the village, attacking any Rito who fly too close. Warbler's Nest located west of Lake Totori is where some Rito children practice singing though Vah Medoh's appearance has forced them to remain in the village. The Rito Elder Kaneli acts as the village chieftain and is shown to be wise befitting his owl-like appearance as he recognizes the Sheikah Slate and notes only a Champion or descendant of one can truly tame a Divine Beast which may explain why the Scourges of the Divine Beasts imprisoned the Champions' spirits as presumably they require the Champions' ability to control them in order to corrupt the Divine Beasts. Kaneli warned the Rito not to approach Vah Medoh, though Teba and Harth refused to heed his warnings when they chose to confront Vah Medoh resulting in Harth being injured while Teba narrowly avoided injury. Before the Great Calamity, Revali was a talented Rito Warrior whom after winning an archery contest requested the construction of a training ground resulting in the creation of the Flight Range at Dronoc's Pass northwest of Lake Totori. Revali was eventually recruited by Princess Zelda to be the Rito Champion. Link himself visited Rito Village before the Great Calamity while accompanying Princess Zelda and met Revali while the Princess was meeting with the unnamed Rito Elder who lead the Rito at that time. Revali tried to show off Revali's Gale to Link who responded with his usual trademark silence which Revali found insulting as he resented the Hylian Champion as Revali hated being relegated to a support role. After Revali's death, the Flight platform where he and Link met ironically was named Revali's Landing in the Rito Champion's honor. The Landing would play a key role in restoring Link's memory of Revali. According to Huck, all Rito males are urged from birth to become honorable warriors like Revali. Verla notes that people say "All his arrows found their mark; he flew like the wind itself..." about Revali and most Rito consider him the greatest warrior to ever live despite his death. The Rito minstrel Kass originally lived here with his wife Amali and their five daughters Cree, Genli, Kheel, Kotts, and Notts before setting out on a journey to learn the ancient songs of Hyrule to fulfil a promise to his late Sheikah mentor the unnamed court poet who once served Princess Zelda, in order to guide the Champion of Hyrule to access various hidden shrines with the ancient songs provide clues to. Like most village settlements, it has a statue of Hylia which is well cared for and decorated with flowers indicating it is used by both the Rito and Hylian tourists. Hearty Salmon live in a small pool on the island connected to the island the village sits on via a bridge. This bridge is part of a chain that connects the islands to the area near Rito Stable which gets its name from the local Rito people. Rito guards wielding Feathered Spears guard the village though are welcoming to travelers even providing information to them as tourism is a primary source of revenue though lately Vah Medoh has scared away potential visitors. However it hasn't stopped the Hylian newlyweds Jogo and Juney from spending their honeymoon here. References to Wind Waker At the top of the village, rising on the spire above the village, is a long overhang of stone; this resembles the overhang of stone jutting from near the base of Dragon Roost Mountain in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It even shares similar geometry, including teeth-like structures along each side. The spire the village is built on resembles a solidified volcanic core, inside of a collapsed volcanic caldera. This may be a reference to the former volcano of Dragon Roost Island. Furthermore, the music played at Rito Village is a rearrangement of Dragon Roost Mountain's music from The Wind Waker. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations